Hurt
by summer dash
Summary: Seharusnya ia adalah pemuda yang tidak memiliki hati. Dia adalah penjahat berdarah dingin, dalang dibalik semua kejahatan di Eropa. Tapi mengapa dadanya terasa sesak? Apakah ini hadiah dari para Tuhan untuknya? Sebuah hati. Sebuah rasa sakit? Fict for Draco Birthday. Dramione. AU


"Kau pilih mana? Tunanganmu atau kekasih gelapmu?" Rahang Draco mengeras. Di depannya kini nampak Victor Krum, musuh bebuyutannya tengah menawan dua orang wanita yang terlibat dalam kehidupannya. Astoria Greengrass, tunangan cantiknya yang kini meronta-ronta berteriak meminta pertolongannya, dengan kondisi mata yang tertutup, sehingga membuat gadis itu semakin panik, dan Hermione Granger. _Mantan_ kekasih gelapnya yang kini sama sekali tak mau menatapnya, dengan kondisi mulut tersumpal kain lusuh. "Katakan Malfoy, yang mana yang kau pilih?"

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Lepaskan Astoria."

Keputusannya tepat kan?

 **Hurt**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **AU, OOC**

 _What hurt you the most? Losing the one who you love or your biggest obsession?_

Hari ini hari yang bahagia, seharusnya bagi kebanyakan orang. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, dan juga hari pertunangannya dengan Astoria Greengrass. Tapi ia, Draco Malfoy, bukanlah kebanyakan orang. Dia istimewa. Itu sebabnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak disaat ayahnya menghadiahinya sebuah pulau, dan tidak saat ia melakukan pertukaran cincin platina dengan Astoria. Ia hanya merasakan sedikit rasa puas, saat Willius Greengrass, calon mertuanya menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Selamat datang di Keluarga Greengrass, _boy_. Ah, _and happy birthday_."

Keluarga Greengrass adalah keluarga kuno Inggris yang sejak generasi ke generasi mempengaruhi jalannya hukum di Inggris. Itu sebabnya pertunangannya dengan Astoria akan mempermudah tujuannya untuk menguasai Inggris di balik layar. Pemuda berambut platina itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_."

"Hahahaha, tak perlu formal! Meski kini kau belum menikah dengan Astoria, kau sudah bisa memanggilku _Dad_ , benar kan Lucius?" ucap Will sambil menoleh ke arah Lucius yang tengah menyesap _sampagne_ miliknya.

"Tentu tentu." Perhatian Lucius teralih saat melihat Kingsley yang nampaknya kini melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Aku akan menemani Astoria, nampaknya ia sedikit mabuk. Selamat bersenang-senang, _Father, Dad._ "

Saat kedua pria paruh baya itu berbicara serius dengan sang perdana menteri Inggris, Draco melangkah ke arah balkon hotel yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi dimana Astoria kini berada. Pemuda itu menatap langit kelam London sambil menyesap _sampagne_ miliknya. Ia selalu membenci keramaian.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau kini tengah tertawa-tawa bahagia dengan Astoria? Bagaimanapun ini hari pertunanganmu." Draco melirik ke arah Seamus, teman masa kecilnya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia mabuk, lebih baik kau segera mengantarnya pulang sebelum ia meracau hal-hal yang aneh."

"Aneh? Hm…."

"Ya, seperti misalnya kau yang sebenarnya aseksual—"

"Aku tidak aseksual."

"Kau belum pernah membuktikannya."

"Aku bertunangan dengan Astoria, Seamus."

"Yang mana kau lakukan demi ambisimu kan? Aku yakin jika Astoria bukan seorang Greengrass kau pasti tidak akan bertunagan dengannya. Jangankan bertunangan, meliriknya pun kau pasti tidak akan mau, yang mana mengherankan karena Astoria sangat menawan." Seamus menyeringai saat Draco sama sekali tak menginterupsinya, pertanda bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan memang benar.

"Tapi tenang saja, sebagai sahabatmu aku tahu kau tidak aseksual. Kau masih menyuruh anak buahmu untuk memata-matai artis itu? Siapa namanya? Granger?" Genggaman tangan Draco mengerat di gelas _sampagne_ miliknya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah sang pemuda Finnegan. "Hal yang menurutku aneh, sebab jika aku tidak salah mengingat, kau bilang dia hanya untuk mengisi waktumu yang kosong. Jangan bilang sebenarnya kau menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, dan kemudian menghancurkan semua rencanaku."

"Hm…."

Suasana menjadi hening. Merasa kedamaiannya terusik Draco beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah kembali ke aula. Lebih baik bersama para orang tua berbau busuk daripada meladeni Seamus.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seamus.

"Menemani tunanganku. Seperti yang kau bilang, sebaiknya aku mengantarnya pulang sebelum ia meracau aneh-aneh. Seperti misalnya ia yang pernah tidur dengan teman sejak kecilku." Tak perlu melihat _pun_ Draco tahu bahwa kini Seamus tengah menyeringai karena ucapannya.

 _Bastard._

…

"Sepertinya kau lelah." Blaise melirik ke arah Draco yang tengah melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia kini tengah menyetir _Lamborghini_ milik Draco, menemani sang pemuda yang hendak menghabiskan malam di sebuah _night club_ kenamaan di London. Beberapa jam yang lalu pesta pertunangan sang pemuda dilaksanakan di sebuah hotel bintang lima, di pusat kota. Setelah berbasa-basi ke beberapa tamu undangan, Draco memutuskan untuk meninggalkan acara dengan alasan mengantar Astoria yang sudah mabuk. Blaise tahu, bahwa sahabat berambut platina nya itu selalu merasa muak saat meladeni para pria tua yang haus akan kekuasaaan itu. Hal yang aneh, mengingat untuk mencapai tujuannya ia harus banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus Finnegan." Ucap Draco datar. Blaise tahu hubungan antara Draco dan Seamus tidak begitu baik, tapi baru kali ini Draco memutuskan untuk mengurus pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kotor itu setelah tak mempeduikannya beberapa tahun ini.

"Dia mengusikmu lagi?"

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Sudah saatnya kita membungkam mulutnya."

Tak seperti keluarga Malfoy dan Zabini yang merupakan keluarga terpandang dari generasi ke generasi, keluarga Finnegan merupakan tipe keluarga kaya baru. Ayah Seamus merupakan pengusaha yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekayaannya karena usaha konveksi miliknya berkembang dengan baik. Hal itulah yang membuat pemuda itu berteman dengan Draco dan Blaise, karena ayah mereka terlibat suatu kerja sama besar.

Hubungan pertemanan mereka membuat Seamus mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai tindakan yang Draco rahasiakan dari ayahnya Lucius, termasuk hubungan sang pemuda dengan Hermione.

"Aku mengerti." Blaise tahu, lambat laun Seamus memang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka, apalagi setelah ia tahu betapa pemuda itu selalu menginginkan apa yang Draco miliki. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia meniduri Astoria, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Draco dan Astoria telah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Saat telepon genggam Blaise berbunyi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memencet layar teleponnya sehingga langsung terhubung dengan perangkat _bluetooth_ yang ada di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberitahu Draco." Ucapan Blaise membuat Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Astoria hilang. Crabe dan Goyle tidak menemukannya di manapun. Aku akan menyuruh yang lain membantu mereka untuk mencari Astoria." Perhatian Draco sedikit teralihkan saat layar telepon genggamnya menunjukkan ada email yang masuk.

"Nampaknya kau tidak perlu mengutus mereka. Victor menyekapnya. Ia menyuruhku menjemputnya."

"Kau akan datang?"

"Hubungi yang lain."

…

Sebuah gudang tua di pelabuhan tak terpakai di Playmouth County. Draco mendengus. Selera Victor Krumm memang murahan. Ia pasti terinspirasi dari kisah penculikan di sebuah film-film mafia murahan. Tak berseni.

"Seharusnya kau datang sendirian." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat seorang pria berbadan besar muncul dari sudut pelabuhan yang gelap. Pria itu menatap Blaise dengan pandangan tak setuju, nampak sebuah revolver di tangan pria, yang ditaksir Draco berumur sekitar awal 40-an.

"Bossmu tidak mengatakan itu di emailnya." Pria itu nampak menimbang beberapa saat dan kemudian memutuskan bahwa kehadiran satu orang di pihak Draco tak akan menimbulkan perubahan yang berarti.

"Maju, ia menunggumu di sana."

Suara derit terdengar saat pria itu membuka pintu gudang. Di dalam gudang ia bisa melihat Victor Krumm berdiri dikelilingi beberapa belas anak buah kepercayaannya. Pria Rusia itu nampak menyeringai saat melihat Draco.

"Tidak kusangka kau membawa temanmu. Rupanya Draco Malfoy seorang—"

"Apa maumu?" potong Draco tak sabar. _Mood_ nya sangat jelek hari ini. Setelah berurusan dengan para orang tua kini ia harus berurusan dengan mafia Rusia yang sejak dulu menjadi rivalnya.

"Ck, sudah kukatakan di emailku, aku hanya memintamu untuk menjemput gadis milikmu. Tenang saja, aku bukanlah orang jahat. Aku tidak akan meminta imbalan apapun darimu kali ini. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu." Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia yakin, Victor memiliki maksud tersembunyi. "Bawa mereka."

 _Mereka?_

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! APA KAU TAHU SIAPA AYAHKU?! KALIAN AKAN MEMBUSUK DI DALAM PENJARA SAAT IA TAHU TENTANG HAL INI! LEPASKAN!" Draco mendengus saat mendengar teriakan Astoria. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah asal suara dan terkejut saat ia tak hanya menjumpai Astoria yang kini diseret dengan kondisi mata yang tertutup, tapi ia juga melihat Hermione—dengan kondisi mulut tersumpal, tengah melawan pria yang menariknya dengan kasar. Tanpa sengaja, Hermione melihat sosok Draco yang berdiri mematung, membuat tubuh gadis itu berhenti melawan, seperti kehilangan tenaga secara instan.

 _Bagaimana bisa Victor mengetahui—_

"Seamus." Suara kekehan terdengar dari bibir Victor saat mendengar gumaman Draco.

"DRACO! DRACO! APA KAU BERADA DI SANA? KUMOHON TOLONG AKU! MEREKA BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MENGADUKANNYA PADA _DADDY_!"

"Teman kecilmu itu sangat baik, ia memberikan informasi yang berharga ketika aku menawarinya sedikit bubuk." Seringai Victor semakin melebar saat melihat genggaman Draco semakin mengerat. Ia tak akan melupakan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setiap ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu ia selalu merasa murka. Sejak saat itu ia berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat sang pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu merasakan hal yang sama, atau lebih buruk lagi.

"Lepaskan mereka." Victor melirik ke arah Blaise yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ck ck ck, aku memang berkata bahwa aku baik, dan akan memberimu hadiah. Tapi sebaik apapun aku, aku adalah musuhmu. Aku hanya akan memberimu satu, dan yang lainnya akan menjadi milikku. Nah Malfoy, sekarang semuanya tergantung pilihanmu."

"A—apa maksudnya? Draco!? Apa maksudnya memilih? Kau—"

"Nona, lebih baik kau menutup bibir kecilmu itu sebelum aku merobeknya." Ucapan Victor secara otomatis membuat Astoria berhenti berbicara.

"Katakan Malfoy, kau pilih mana? Tunanganmu atau kekasih gelapmu?" Ia tahu, ini merupakan balasan dari perbuatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu pada pria Rusia itu. seharusnya saat itu ia membunuhnya.

"Katakan Malfoy, yang mana yang kau pilih?"

"Draco?" Draco bisa merasakan tatapan yang diarahkan Blaise padanya. Bukankah seharusnya ini hal yang mudah?

"Draco?" Panggilan dari Astoria menyadarkannya. Astoria merupakan kunci keberhasilannya.

"Lepaskan Astoria."

Keputusannya tepat kan? Astoria adalah tunangan yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya, tunangan yang akan membuat posisinya di pemerintahan semakin kuat mengingat ayah gadis itu merupakan kepala hakim agung Inggris. Lagipula Granger hanya merupakan gadis yang ia permainkan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Gadis yang sesungguhnya sudah ia lupakan karena tak berguna lagi baginya. Tapi mengapa saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi gadis _brunette_ itu dadanya terasa sesak? Mengapa kini matanya mulai terasa perih? Bukankah seharusnya ia, Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang tidak punya hati? Mengapa? Jangan bilang saat ini Tuhan memberinya hati lagi sebagai kado di hari ulang tahunnya. Itu lelucon terburuk. Oh, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Tuhan membencinya.

FIN

a.n: _Happy late birthday my love_ , Draco Malfoy. Oke, kayaknya gue punya kebiasaan buat ngasih hadiah cerita yang berkesan angst-dark buat chara yang lagi ultah deh. Hahahaha. Oh ya _by the way_ , bagi yang penasaran cerita ini sebenernya penggalan kisah dari fict gue yang judulnya Master Behind the Curtain (yang masih gue publish chapter satunya tahun lalu di akun gue yang satunya.) Jadi, kisah ini ga bakalan ada lanjutannya. _Yeah I know,_ ga ada yang mau juga cerita ini diterusin. Tapi _scene_ ini bakalan muncul di fict Master Behind The Curtain suatu saat nanti, tapi lebih dari sisi Hermione nya sih.

 _Lastly, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AGAIN DRACOOO! AH AH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY MOOOOM! LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAVE A NICE TRIP BY THE WAY!_

… _and thank for you guys who spent your worthy time to read this… this awfull story, love you guys too_.

Love,

Draco's biggest fans, Putri.


End file.
